Mamihlapinatapai
by DanielGranger
Summary: Tal vez fuera imaginación suya, pero Hermione y él siempre conectaban sus miradas, transmitiéndose millones de cosas que ambos siempre deseaban, pero ninguno de los dos tenia el valor suficiente para hacer. Hasta que Luna les cuenta sobre su viaje y les explica sobre la palabra más extraña que había escuchado. Mamihlapinatapai


Mamihlapinatapai

« _Una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambas desean pero que ninguna se anima a iniciar_ ».

Este termino era algo extraño, de eso no había duda, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si eso alguna vez en su vida pudo ocurrir. Desde que Luna regreso de una exploración en Sudamérica y le conto sobre su aventura con el nieto de Newt Scamander, como regalo por otro año de matrimonio mientras sus hijos están en Hogwarts.

Se encontraba en su cama sin poder dormir, con su esposa abrazada a su brazo, mientras el se preguntaba como una palabra tan extraña y que ni siquiera podía prenunciar bien sin hacerlo de forma pausada, podía significar tanto, además de que no podía encontrar un término para traducirlo al inglés. Pero lo que sin dudas llegó a desconcertarlo fue la ola de recuerdos que lo ahogaron al pensar en las palabras de su amiga rubia al explicar el significado, pues justo en ese momento sus ojos fueron a dar en dirección de su mejor amiga, Hermione, que lo miraba fijamente, junto de la manera en la que Luna lo había descrito.

— _Mamihlapinatapai—_ se escuchó decirlo de manera inconsciente. Después de eso, Hermione aparto la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y ahora la cuestión había cambiado, ya no se preguntaba si alguna vez había ocurrido, ahora se preguntaba que era lo que ambos esperaban hacer y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso, pero ¿qué? No lo sabía, y tampoco creía que fuese un producto de su imaginación, pues, a lo largo de los años, había aprendido a leer todas las expresiones y miradas de su mejor amiga, lo que daba a entender de manera implícita. Pero lo que ahora más lo intrigaba era el no poder descifrar aquello que su profunda mirada color miel le dacia.

Pero no podía pensar en eso, o por lo menos no por el camino en el que el tren de su pensamiento estaba llevando, no solo porque pensar en una mujer que no era tu esposa estaba mal, sino que era peor cuando la mujer en la que pensabas era tu mejor amiga y esposa de tu cuñado. Pero no podía evitar pensar en algo más respecto a la estrecha amistad que tenia con Hermione, por más que quisiera no lograba sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Porque no era la primera vez que esa mirada se daba entre ellos dos, había pasado desde los comienzos de su amistad, cuando ella le dijo que él era un gran mago antes de enfrentar al profesor Quirell, cuando ella corrió a abrazarlo después de ser despetrificada, al encontrarse en el gran comedor después de haber sido seleccionado por el cáliz de fuego y donde ella lo esperaba con unas tostadas para evitarse la presión de los demás estudiantes, la primera vez que fue castigado por Umbridge y ella lo espero con la solución para su dolor en la mano, esas y otras ocasiones, pero la que más recuerda es aquella en la casa de campaña, después de bailar, que se quedaron viendo con una intensidad tan grande que pareciese que el tiempo no corría y que ninguno de los dos se atrevía respirar por miedo a romper aquel momento; ahí fue la primera vez en la que deseo poder juntar sus labios con los de su amiga en un beso, la primera vez en la que se pregunto como sería besarla, a que sabrían sus carnosos labios, pero entonces recordó a los hermanos pelirrojos, y lo que ambos representaban en sus vidas, él estaba "enamorado" de Ginny, o eso creía, y Hermione de Ron, pero fue ella la que rompió aquel intercambio de miradas ten fuertes que habían tenido.

Ese recuerdo había tratado de reprimirlo, borrarlo de ser necesario, pero no pudo en más de veinte años; y tal vez todos aquellos otros recuerdos solo fueran en un solo sentido, que solo fueran memorables para él, pero estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que ese en específico, había sido algo intenso para ambos, tanto que aun recordaba y sentía la atmosfera que los cubrió en ese instante, uno lleno de miedo y desesperanza, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía de nuevo feliz, aunque solo hubiese sido por un efímero instante, algo que nunca habían sacado a tema, que nunca se llegó a tocar y que aun así estuvo presente esa duda cuando sus miradas se conectaron, dejando el fantasma de lo _que pudo haber ido en esa forma_.

Y reviviendo aquel recuerdo, durmió profundamente.

Al despertar y bajar a desayunar ni siquiera fue capaz de corresponder al beso que Ginny tuvo la intensión de darle, solamente movió un grado más su rostro para evitar que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de su esposa. Se sentía indigno de tales muestras de afecto.

Pero mucho más indigno se sentía al recibir el saludo que Hermione le dio nada más verlo llegar, besando su mejilla cubierta por una creciente barba. Su mejor amiga no pasó por alto su expresión afligida.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry? — quiso no responder a su pregunta, pues sabía que diría una mentira, y conociendo a la castaña, ella se daría cuenta e indagaría más hasta dar con la verdadera razón de su aflicción.

—Hablamos luego, Hermione, Kingsley me espera para un asunto de importancia— trató de usar cómo excusa al ministro de magia, que, en efecto, lo estaba había mandado a citar, pero no de manera urgente.

—Casualmente yo también lo tengo que ver, vamos juntos— lo tomó del brazo y ambos fueron en dirección a la oficina de su jefe.

Por el tiempo que duró el recorrido, Harry estuvo relativamente tranquilo, pues había despistado a Hermione con la excusa de su apuración por ver al ministro, logrando postergar el momento en el que su amiga decidiera averiguar. Hablaron todo el camino y por momentos Harry se olvidaba de todo lo que no lo había dejado dormir tranquilo durante toda la noche, pero después de un momento su mirada estaba de vuelta en la hermosa ojimiel que tenia a al frente, dándole la espalda a la puerta del ascensor, con su cabello hasta los hombros y enfundada en uniforme conformado por un saco negro que iba a juego con una falda que moldeaba su estilizada figura, junto con una blusa blanca que en los momentos en los que subían más magos y brujas se apretujaba contra su pecho y podía sentir los suaves pechos de Hermione, para después sentirse sucio por pensar de esa manera en su amiga, siendo ella inconsciente de los lascivos pensamientos del hombre que había sido su mejor amigo durante casi toda su vida.

Al llegar con el ministro, este se alegro de verlos llegar juntos, pues de lo que quería hablar los involucraba a ambos, por lo que el hecho de llagar juntos le ahorraba el tiempo de tener que verlos por separado.

—Vaya que me facilitaron mucho las cosas— el hombre soltó una ligera carcajada—, y ahora que los tengo a los dos aquí, he de decirles que tendremos una importante reunión con el jefe del MACUSA y se discutirán asuntos de seguridad, economía y, ya saben, todas esas cosas de las que se tienen que hablar. Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo, tú, Hermione, como mi segunda al mando; y tú, Harry, como el encargado de nuestra seguridad, dado que eres el jefe del departamento de Aurores.

—¿Cuándo será esto? — Hermione preguntó seria

—El próximo lunes.

El moreno estaba callado, las palabras se le borraron de la mente, el próximo lunes seria en tres días. Y eso ponía en conflicto su juicio, con toda la carga sometida durante la noche, y conociendo ese tipo de reuniones tenían una duración de aproximadamente una semana, llegando a extenderse a dos. Por eso es por lo que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba fuera de la oficina del ministro cuando Hermione lo zarandeó.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —la castaña tenia el ceño fruncido, pues por su mente pasó la idea de que el moreno podría estar enfermo, lo que explicaría el porqué de su estado ensimismado— te noto algo cansado.

—Solo no he dormido muy bien que digamos, — retirando la mirada siguió hablando—solo eso y nada más.

El mago se separó de ella, poniendo unos cuantos pasos de distancia entre ambos; tal gesto provoco una pequeña punzada de dolor en el corazón de Hermione, pero esta prefirió no hacer caso a tan desagradable sensación.

Caminaron juntos hasta cada una de sus oficinas, y puesto que no tenían ningún pendiente por llevar a cabo antes de su viaje, no tuvieron ninguna prisa en llegar a sus centros de trabajo. Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos de remordimiento y de frustración, pues inmediatamente al alejarse de la bruja se sintió terrible al hacerlo, cosa que nunca había ocurrido; pero en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era no tener ningún contacto más allá del que tienen unos compañeros de trabajo. Lo que era ahora su prioridad era saber si lo que rondaba por su mente solo era una estúpida broma de mal gusto por parte de su cabeza o si de verdad algo andaba mal con él.

Mientras tanto, Hermione también se sumergía dentro de las lagunas de su mente, teorizando sobre lo que le podría estar sucediendo a Harry, pero no le encontraba sentido a nada. No se veía enfermo, pero tampoco se notaba del todo normal, tampoco lograba entender el porque de su repentina actitud para con ella, algo fría y distante; y ella bien sabía que siempre fungía de confidente del azabache, pero algo le ocultaba en esa ocasión y se propondría a descubrir que era ese secreto que ni siquiera con ella se atrevía a confiar. Llegaron a una bifurcación del pasillo y se separaron, cada uno, con camino a su oficina, Harry sintiéndose un tanto culpable le propuso almorzar juntos y Hermione acepto feliz, de manera inmediata, con una sonrisa en sus labios, de los cuales Harry no pido quitar la mirada por unos segundos.

—En serio tengo que irme— le decía a una Ginny que lo miraba desconcertada y algo molesta.

—No logro comprender como es que Kingsley no piensa en que tienes una vida fuera de ser el salvador del mundo mágico y el héroe de toda una generación— su esposa caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarse a sí misma— pronto serán las vacaciones de los chicos y no estarás para recibirlos.

Harry estaba en silencio. Sabia que no era buena idea decírselo, y llevaban ya rato discutiendo sobre el asunto, pues ella estaba aferrada a no dejarlo ir, a convencerlo de que no fuera; pero con todo lo demás que tenia dentro de su mente, prefirió al menos librarse de una de las cargas que ya empezaban a provocarle una terrible migraña. Pero al cabo de un rato la pelirroja volvió a su estado de animo normal, resignada en que siempre sería así y no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo, después de eso ella fue rumbo a la cocina a preparar la cena; dejando a su esposo solo y libre de analizar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, sobre lo que había ocurrido con el ministro, lo que ocurría con Hermione y lo que ocurría con su corazón. Por eso rememoro el momento en el que estuvo por completo a solas con su mejor amiga, sin ningún mago o bruja que le pidieran firmar, sellar o mandar algún documento; pues desde que habían comenzado a trabajar en el ministerio tomaron la costumbre de regresar a sus raíces Muggles, y llevándolos a frecuentar sitios que no tuviesen nada que ver con el mundo mágico.

Pero eso era irrelevante, lo que si era de importancia era que de un momento a otro estaba dejando de sentir aquella presión en su corazón. Harry Potter no era conocido entre los muggles, ahí solo era un hombre común y corriente, y Hermione era una mujer que tampoco era de relevancia para aquel mundo, que los vio crecer y después partir. Inclusive las personas llegaban a pensar que ambos eran una pareja de esposos, cosa que obviamente ninguno afirmó, pero tampoco ninguno se atrevió a negar. La paz que en esos momentos sintió, era tal que ni siquiera le importo que el rostro de Ginny dejara de estar en su mente para ser remplazado por el de la castaña que tenia en frente suyo, o que dejara de pensar en que era un hombre casado que pensaba en la esposa de su mejor amigo; pero de un momento a otro tuvo que regresar a la realidad y mentalizarse en que estaba casado con Ginny Potter, que tenía tres hijos y que la mujer en la que pensaba era también una mujer casada y con dos hijos.

E igual que en ese momento, tuvo que regresar a la realidad y asumir su papel de esposo modelo. Se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado, pasó por la cocina, depositó un beso en los labios de Ginny y salió al traspatio. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de los que solía fumar muy de vez en cuando; al dejar pasar el humo por sus pulmones, la sensación de que su tensión salía, le provoco un gran alivio, manteniendo la mirada fija en la puesta del sol. Su esposa, a sus espaldas, lo miraba fijamente, con su camisa arremangada, el cabello ondeando con el viento; Ginny se sentía intranquila, no solo por lo que siempre implicaban esos viajes que hacía su esposo, también porque Harry se estaba comportando bastante raro, tenia una extraña sensación dentro de su pecho, y por eso había intentado convencerlo de no ir, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron ningún fruto, un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría embargo su corazón, y sin ser consciente de ello una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

Estaba junto al ministro, haciendo como si en verdad le pusiera atención ¿de que hablaba? Tal vez sobre alguna de sus experiencias como Auror, o como fue que se unió a la orden del Fenix, pero su mente no quiso ni siquiera enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Iban en uno de los autos expedidos por el MACUSA, y lo que el mago de piel oscura fue lo que lo regreso a su realidad.

—Ahora entrando en asuntos laborales— Kingsley golpeó sus rodillas con sus palmas extendidas— mañana temprano tendremos que encontrarnos de nuevo con el presidente, ya saben lo tercos que pueden llegar a ser los norteamericanos. Por lo que quiero que en estos momentos descansen y mañana temprano nos veremos a las siete en punto en el vestíbulo del hotel. Lo que discutiremos será de gran relevancia, pues trataremos los temas que tienen que ver con lo que a la pena de muerte que se lleva a cabo a los criminales americanos y las repercusiones que tienen estas en su sociedad, además de lo que tiene que ver con las próximas elecciones que están a punto de celebrar.

Bajaron del auto y se registraron en el lobby en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales eran de las más lujosas de Nueva York. Aunque había sido difícil, Harry se había mantenido lo más alejado posible de Hermione, alegando con escusas y pretextos que se sentía demasiado cansado o que no tenía ánimos de nada; pero lo que el moreno no sabía era que provocaba un dolor en su corazón y que lastimaba a su mejor amiga, llenando de suposiciones la mente de esta, que casi llega a la conclusión de haber hecho algo que provocara el disgusto del azabache, que desde la reunión con Luna ya no era él mismo.

Y ya dentro de la comodidad de ostentosa suite, Harry se sintió más tranquilo que unos momentos atrás, y dando una profunda respiración caminó por todo el espacio, reconfortándose de estar lejos de Londres en esos momentos, olvidándose de lo demás, pues por lo menos en esa semana podría denar de preocuparse lo que su vida conllevaba. Se recostó en la amplia cama y dejo que Morfeo lo transportara fuera de su cuerpo.

 _Se encontraba en el bosque de Dean, con la única diferencia de que llevaba su uniforme de Auror, y que no hacia el frio como el que hubo en ese invierno de 1997, ahora se sentía más cálido; enfoco su mirada y se encontró con la tienda, al entrar no vio a nadie, y tampoco es como si esperara hacerlo, pero lo que percibió a la perfección fue aquella canción de la vieja radio de Ronald, esa que bailaron con movimientos torpes e improvisados._

 _Se sintió vacío al recordar el delicado cuerpo de mujer que estaba desarrollando Hermione, las suaves curvas que se comenzaban a formar, sentir como ella se aferraba a sus brazos, como si en esos momentos el fuese su único consuelo y su salvavidas en tal desolación; la bonita sonrisa que le regaló cuando su baile llegó a su momento cumbre, donde regresaron a una época en la que no temían por ser atacados en cualquier momento. Pero ese vació que experimente lo abandonó cuando al voltear se apareció ante él una Hermione enfundada en un ligero vestido blanco, que le sonreía de forma apacible, con su mirada fija en la suya y que le expresaba aquellos sentimientos que tantas noches soñó, y que solamente llegó a ver que eran dirigidos a Ron, llenándolo de celos y de furia contra sí mismo._

 _Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo aló hasta el centro de la tienda, aferrando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó en un abrazo, para después depositar su cabeza en su hombro; de manera instintiva, Harry la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo como cada curva de ella se hallaba con la suya y como sus curvas se entallaban en una medida perfecta. Y aunque todo esto él bien sabia que solo era un sueño, tan lucido, pero al fin de cuentas un sueño, no pudo evitar sentirse como si hubiese estado muerto durante mucho tiempo y ahora por fin estuviese en el paraíso._

 _Ese sería su punto medio entre la vida y la muerte, ya no la estación King Cross; y ya no sería Dumbledore su guía, lo sería Hermione, su Hermione, porque era de él, aunque nunca se haya concretado, ni siquiera insinuado, pero así era. Solo que había un inconveniente. Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su vida ya estaba hecha, al igual que la de ella. Bien sabía que no tenia el derecho de destruir sus matrimonios, ni siquiera de plantearle la idea a Hermione, del amor que sentía por ella y que por tantos años ocultó y que estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero ahora todo estaba hecho. La gran y feliz familia Weasley, de la que ahora formaban parte y de la que por mucho tiempo tuvo la idea de que les debía todo._

 _Pero ahora daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo atrás y poder ser egoísta por una vez, dejar de lado la supuesta gratitud que debía tener con los pelirrojos, seguir a su corazón, solo por una vez; y así poder tener al menos por única ocasión un beso de la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños que era su ser más querido de todos._

Pero de repente, sin darse cuenta, todo se esfumó.

Se levantó abruptamente de la cama, al son de unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación, a los que presuroso y malhumorado atendió. Tratando de calmar su mal genio, respiro hondo y lento, oxigenando al máximo sus pulmones. Al abrir se encontró con la mujer de sus sueños, y no es que exagerara, pero se encontraba vestida de igual manera que en el mundo en el que recién acababa de estar, con su cabello suelto y ese vestido blanco, no llevaba maquillaje, pero a Harry le encantaba verla sin él; esta imagen lo desconcertó ¿cómo era posible que aquello ocurriera? No era un sueño profético, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, era una simple coincidencia… la magia a veces actúa de manera misteriosa

—¿No te has cambiado desde que llegamos? —la castaña lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero cambio su expresión por una sonrisa al ver como Harry verificaba su reloj y comprobaba que ya pasaban de las 5, habían estado durmiendo por 4 horas. —no tienes remedio, Harry.

—Creo que no— rascándose la nuca, trató de relajarse y aparentar que nada le ocurría— ¿Qué necesitabas, Herms?

—Kingsley nos ha dado la tarde libre, solo venia a preguntar si querías pasar a comer algo en el restaurant.

Pensó en la posibilidad de rechazar la oferta. No serias capaz, se decía, de decirle que no a la hermosura de mujer que tienes en frente. En sus adentros se libraba una batalla, de seguir a sus sentimientos, dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón en esos momentos le dictaba, estar con ella sin importar otra cosa, basándose meramente en un sueño por el que no la dejaría de ahora en a delante; o darle la victoria a la razón y hacer lo correcto, seguir con la mascara de amistad y amor fraterno que llevaba cargando durante los últimos diecinueve años, sepultando toda oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ella, todo por no hacer infeliz a Ron y, de paso, perder su amistad en el proceso.

Aun sin hacerle caso a alguno de los dos, se quitó el abrigo, debido al intenso calor de la ciudad, y cerró la puerta de la habitación, siguiendo a Hermione, que ya se encontraba cerca del ascensor, casi corriendo para alcanzarla.

Bajaron del elevador y entraron en el establecimiento del lugar, lleno de comensales, dándoles la impresión de la calidad de este. Tomaron asiento en uno de los gabinetes que daban a la ventana, tuvieron una comida bastante agradable, conversando sobre banalidades y sobre otros asuntos sin importancia. Y por ese rato, Harry ya ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que le tenía tan preocupado. De repente llegó la mesera que los había atendido.

—¿Desean usted y su esposa ordenar algo más? —preguntó ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar Hermione se adelantó a decir.

—Así estamos bien, gracias. —Harry notó como tenia una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, acompañada de un sonrojo— cargue la cuenta a la habitación 934, por favor.

—Como guste, señora.

Le sorprendió como ni siquiera se había preocupado por aclarar el malentendido de su relación.

—Sera mejor que regresemos, ¿no crees? Mañana hay que madrugar y terminar por fin con estos americanos.

Él solo puso asentir ante la sugerencia de su mejor amiga. Salieron del lugar y entraron en el ascensor, que gradualmente se iba quedando vacío, hasta que, en el quinto piso, se quedó completamente vació, a excepción de ellos. Por alguna misteriosa razón, por primera vez en su vida, no tenia nada de que hablar con su amiga, estaba mudo. Cayendo sobre ellos un pesado e incomodo silenció, uno del cual Harry no creía poder salir, por lo menos no sin decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Pero fue Hermione la que rompió aquel silenció.

—Te haz estado comportando muy extraño las ultimas semanas— ella se volteó completamente hacia él—, no pareces tú ¿Qué está pasando, Harry?

Él solo la miraba sorprendido, ¿tan obvio era? "Claro que sí imbécil, se dijo, además olvidas que ella es tu mejor amiga, que a ella no le puedes esconder nada."

—No me ocurre nada Hermione, estoy bien— trataba de modular el tono de su voz y parecer lo más tranquilo posible. Pero la mirada tan penetrante de Hermione le hacía casi imposible la tarea, sentía como el vello de su nuca comenzaba a erizarse.

De repente Hermione presionó el botón de emergencia del ascensor, deteniéndolo por completo.

—Harry Potter ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Esta más que claro que no has estado bien en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, ya ni siquiera pareces el mismo.

Tal vez fuera la imaginación del moreno, pero pudo escuchar como se cortaba ligeramente la voz de Hermione.

—Dime que pasa, podemos encontrar una solución juntos. Lo que sea que esté ocurriendo contigo, podemos buscar alguna respuesta, solamente déjame ayudarte.

—¡Hermione, no me ocurre nada, ¿está bien?!

Todavía no terminaba la oración y ya se había arrepentido; la mirada en los ojos de Hermione cambió de manera abrupta, pasando de una de súplica por saber lo que pasaba, a una de dolor. Harry extendió su mano, tratando de encontrar la de la castaña, pero ella apartó rápido la suya, alejándose lo más que podía de él. Esto le partió el corazón al moreno.

—Hermione lo siento, yo…

—Está bien Harry, —con voz trémula lo interrumpió, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas— no sigas, por favor.

—Pero, Mione, en verdad lo siento yo no quería…

—Dije que está bien, déjalo así.

Reconocía que ahora si había metido la pata, terrible y espantosamente. Ahora tenia un dolor de cabeza inmenso, dentro de sí seguía la ardua batalla por el control, al verla tan dolida estaba sintiendo el impulso de abrazarla y pedirle perdón por el resto de su vida, pues él nunca la había hecho sentir tan mal como en aquel momento ella solo quería ayudarlo, ser su confidente, como en tantas otras ocasiones; pero no podía, si tan solo se dejaba llevar por un momento, solo uno, todo el esfuerzo que su sentido común había llevado a cabo en contra de sus impulsos se iría al caño. Destaparía todo aquel amor que había estado almacenando durante tantos años.

Podía escuchar como la sangre golpeteaba contra sus oídos, cada vez más fuerte.

Su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse más y más, cada vez más.

—Tú no podrías ayudarme, por lo menos no esta vez. — Hermione seguía mirándolo dolida, pero al menos no lo interrumpió en esta ocasión— Porque tú eres la causante de todo lo que me está ocurriendo, y es seguro que no de manera consciente, pero no lo pude evitar, Hermione, he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, no me preguntes desde cuándo, pues eso ni siquiera yo lo sé. Lo más seguro es que lo haya empezado a ser desde el momento en el que entraste en aquel vagón del expreso, dado que fuiste la primera en verme solo como Harry, no como Harry Potter El Niño Que Vivió, no me viste con ese morbo con el que todos lo hacían, inclusive Ron, tú lo hacías solo con la curiosidad de una niña, de querer saber de mí, más allá de lo que un libro podría decir, querías conocer al verdadero Harry. Por eso es que desde aquel instante, desde que esa mirada curiosa se posara sobre mí, fue que dentro de mi corazón se plantó lo que después florecería como un sentimiento que me motivaba cada día a seguir, a luchar contra ese psicópata que tanto daño nos hizo durante todos esos años, la que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme, aun cuando eso significara poner en peligro tu propia vida, nunca me dejaste de lado; pero también aquel que tuve que esconder, por el miedo a no ser correspondido, a perder aquella amistad que era la más bonita que pude haber tenido, que preferí mantener en las sombras a perderte.

Hermione lo miraba con sorpresa, ya no dolida, tal que estaba callada, y parecía que ni respiraba; y el moreno se acercó al tablero del elevador, rosando ligeramente su cuerpo con el de Hermione, presionó el botón de emergencia y el ascensor volvió a su funcionamiento, llevándolos hasta el noveno piso sin ninguna escala. Al llegar Harry fue el primero en salir, no soportaba aquella situación, no quería la cara que pondría Hermione al momento de rechazarlo, el dolor que también sentiría ella en esos momentos, por el hecho de que a ella tampoco le gustaba hacerlo sufrir.

Por eso no se atrevió a levantar el rostro cuando la castaña lo tomo de la mano al cruzar el marco de la puerta metálica.

—Espera, Harry, no te vayas.

—No Hermione, así esta bien. —Soltó un suspiro y continuó hablando— Yo nunca he esperado que correspondas a mis sentimientos, mucho menos fue mi intención incomodarte con ellos, ni siquiera tenia porque confesarte todo esto. Tu estás casada, igual que yo.

Ella soltó su mano, dejando que el se fuera directo a su habitación. Mientras que la castaña se quedaba a mitad del pasillo, estupefacta y completamente en blanco, sin saber que pensar, ni que hacer. Pero una lagrima solitaria corría por su mejilla, hasta morir en los labios de la castaña.

La noche era más fresca que el día, pero no tanto como en Londres, todavía se podía sentir un poco de la calidez de la tarde. Harry Potter se encontraba recostado en su cama, viendo fijamente al techo, sin ningún pensamiento en particular, solo viendo a la nada.

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación, a excepción del suave murmullo del viento, fue interrumpido. Harry escucho atento como unas suaves pisadas se hacían cada vez más audibles hasta parar a lado de su cama. No tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, ya sabia de quien se trataba, pero de todos modos giró la cabeza, encontrándose con Hermione, quien lo miraba atentamente. Llevaba un corto camisón blanco, obviamente iba descalza, su cabello estaba suelto, sus pupilas un poco dilatadas.

Despacio comenzó a bajar los delgados tirantes del camisón, bajándolos por sus blancos hombros, hasta retirarlos por completo y dejar caer la delgada prenda, permitiéndole a Harry observar sus lindos pechos, dándole una preciosa imagen de ella a la luz de la luna. El moreno estaba estupefacto, Hermione de inmediato se metió junto a él en la cama, colocándose a horcajadas y pegando su cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo sus suaves pechos frotase con su torso desnudo, rosando sus piernas con las suyas, llevando sus manos por su pecho hasta acariciar su rostro cubierto por una ligera barba.

—Her-hermione

—Shhh— posó un dedo sobre sus labios, acariciándolos delicadamente. Acerco sus labios hasta posarlos sobre su mejilla, depositando suaves besos por la superficie de su piel, haciendo un camino hasta llegar a su oído, para después susurrarle suavemente— Nunca te deje de amar, de pensar en ti, de esperarte, hasta este día… Harry…

Sin más ni más, ella cerró la distancia entre sus labios, cumpliendo aquel sueño que por tantos años creyó imposible. Vaya sorpresa era enterarse que ella también lo amaba, una bastante grata.

El sabor de sus labios era dulce, delicioso, y podía sentir como se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos, moviéndose de manera sincrónica y en total armonía. Hermione rozó con su lengua sus labios pidiendo la entrada a su boca, la cual sin vacilar le permitió, llevándola a un encuentro que le provoco un choque eléctrico en la espina dorsal. Tener a aquella castaña sobre él, besándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, parecía un sueño, uno del que nunca quisiera despertar, parecía una locura más de su subconsciente.

La sensación de como sus pezones se ponían duros contra él, lo excitaron a tal punto que su creciente erección rosaba con el sexo de Hermione, provocando suaves gemidos por parte de ella, aumentando cada vez mas la temperatura de la habitación, aun con las puertas abiertas; era difícil decir donde comenzaba el cuerpo de ella y donde el de él, cubiertos de sudor y dejándose llevar por la pasión y la lujuria que iban en aumento, saciando la sed por el otro que por años fue alimentada.

—No sabes… cuanto soñé… con estar así contigo— le decía agitado el moreno, separándose de ella para poder besar su cuello con calientes y húmedos besos, causando que la castaña se retorciera del placer que estaba sintiendo en sus terminales nerviosas; mientras él seguía su camino hasta llegar a los turgentes pechos de la mujer que tenía sentada sobre él, estimulándolos con su boca, probándolos e induciendo sensaciones en el cuerpo de Hermione que jamás en su vida había sentido.

—Tócame, Harry… tú también tócame…— lo alaba hacia sí, besándolo de nuevo en los labios, ansiosa de unirse a él, pasando sus delicadas manos por toda la superficie que tenía al alcance.

En un impulso de magia, provocado por la excitación del momento, el moreno rompió lo que a ambos les quedaba de ropa, ahora teniendo un contacto total, piel a piel, entre ambos. Hermione se acomodaba, mientras bajaba lentamente al encuentro de Harry, llenándose cada vez más de él, sacándoles un gemido; dilatando sus paredes y comenzando así un vaivén lleno de vehemencia, llevándolos a una montaña rusa de emociones y sensaciones a cada saltito que daba Hermione sobre su regazo.

Continuaban moviéndose, besándose de manera desenfrenada, él exploraba con adoración su cuerpo, mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en su piel debido a la intensidad de sus espasmos provocados por el intenso orgasmo que le provocó el encuentro entre ambos, culminando con un pequeño grito.

Hermione se tumbó sobre él, abrazándolo en seguida, exhausta y cubierta de sudor.

—Te amo, Harry.

Ella solo obtuvo un beso en la cabeza como respuesta. El azabache estaba igual de cansado que ella, necesitaba descansar un poco.

—No sé como pude pasar tantos años apartado de tu lado. — tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acunándolo— Y no es que fuera feliz, tengo a mis hijos, pero tu fuiste siempre la que estuvo ahí para apoyarme y la que me complementaba en todos los sentidos; y tal vez primero fuimos amigos y después amantes. Pero tal vez es lo que los amantes son. Y tú, mi hermosa castaña, — dijo acariciando su mejilla—eres el amor de mi vida, de mi existencia, aun después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Por las mejillas de Hermione corrían unas pequeñas lagrimas que Harry rápido limpió.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No, pero—dijo sonriendo— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan bueno con las palabras? Harry, yo te sigo amando como cuando te empecé a amar en ese tren, al igual que tú, yo tenia miedo de perderte para siempre, y por eso, error tras error fue que no pudimos estar juntos, pero te aseguro que ha valido la pena. — Ella frotó su nariz con la suya, después la beso casta y tiernamente— Quien te ve no ve tu historia, ni siquiera Ginny, quien eres tú, yo lo sé, el amor que siento por ti es lo que siempre me ha mantenido a tu lado, poder verte feliz, aun cuando creí que no sería conmigo. Y hoy sé que todos los caminos, los camine por ti, para poder estar a tu lado, para poder amarte por fin de esta forma, aun después de todo, y a pesar de todo. Estar contigo es como estar en un estado de completo frenesí, además, debes recordar que tu y yo estamos unidos de por vida. Porque contigo conocí lo que era el verdadero amor, yo era feliz con verte feliz, tú eres mi complemento, mi apoyo, mi amor era y es para ti, aun cuando lo tuvimos que ocultar. Nuestro amor es mágico, más allá de cualquier tipo de magia que hemos conocido. Tampoco te negare que no he sido feliz, o que no llegue a querer a Ron, como tu igual quisiste a Ginny, pero fue un tipo diferente de afecto, no a tal punto como nosotros. Yo sentía que me moría al verte en los brazos de Hagrid, prefería dejar este mundo antes de vivir en uno donde tu no estuvieras. Te Amo, Harry, con toda mi alma y mi ser.

—Te Amo Hermione.

Así, uno sobre otro se quedó profundamente dormidos, ella sobre él, en un sueño lleno de paz y de armonía. Una que posiblemente sería interrumpida pronto, pero que juntos encontrarían la manera de superarla y salir a delante, porque estando juntos ¿Qué podría pasar? Y después de tantos años, gracias a una simple palabra, una que posiblemente era la más difícil de traducir, fue que por fin se dieron cuenta que nunca es tarde para dejarse llevar por las redes del verdadero amor.


End file.
